


It's Best If We Both Stay

by 1derful



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, haru and nagisa are somewhat here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derful/pseuds/1derful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai likes the idea of marriage but he can't just go have dinner with Momo and yell "I’ll be paying because I love you and btw, will you marry me?" , could he?</p><p>or</p><p>That fic where the OTP keeps proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food. (Except Ai just really wants to propose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Best If We Both Stay

**Author's Note:**

> they're in the future fish/ mook au. I love that they're living together according to the mook.

Words are stupid. They’re simple, rather, the smallest element that can be uttered in isolation with literal or practical meaning. People use it to be sensible marks of ideas and yet here Ai was struggling with it.

Basically words are concepts so why is he having a hard time with it? Why the hell is he reading that from google?

Oh right.

One wrong word and he’ll mess up his _surprise_. The surprise he’s planning tonight.  How hard could it be to say “Will you marry me?” anyway. He’s not even sure why he thought about marriage in the first place. No wait, He definitely knows why.

It started a few months ago, Ai and Momo were watching this stupid show. Long story short, someone proposes in a restaurant then BAM free food. Momo, like a childish kid, wondered if they could try it to get free food. Ai knows it’s his fault for saying that _if they could get away with being phantom thieves then they could obviously get away with it_. He was tired that night and didn’t use enough common sense to realize that his boyfriend would absolutely do it. Next thing he knew, they’ve already been doing it from one restaurant to another. Ai’s just surprised that no one had caught on yet.

Anyway, that _thing_ that they’ve been doing have left a mark on Ai since the very first day. The fake speeches Momo made got Ai thinking that marriage doesn’t seem to be a bad idea. It sounds nice actually.  They’ve been together for like 3 years anyway and they’ve been living together, working together, doing everything together in those years. He might as well put a ring on Momo.

Ai blushes at the thought of getting married. It sounds real nice but he can’t seem to calm down. It sounds so hard especially when he hasn’t even found the right words to say. Googling ‘right words’ wasn’t his best idea either. He’ll just have to improvise.

His inner struggle was quickly interrupted by his phone’s message alert.

_ᕕ_ _(_ _ᐛ_ _)_ _ᕗ_ _Senpai!!! How’s your day off? What are we having for dinner? (~^.^)~_

Typical Momo, Ai shakes his head.

He makes a short reply of “Aren’t you supposed to be feeding some sea otters?” and checks the time. 6:47 P.M. It’s then that he realizes that he’s been lying in bed for a while now. Just 13 minutes ‘til Momo gets out of work and 13 minutes ‘til he puts his plan into action.

\----o---o---o----

It took him a while to get there and he should’ve texted Momo that he’ll pick him up. He looks around in hopes to find Momo still there. And he does find him in a corner, tying his shoe laces. It looks like Momo’s struggling. Ai sighs and makes his way. “Momo-kun, you could’ve tied your shoe at a brighter lit place if you’re struggling you know.” Ai scolds, tying Momo’s shoe laces for him.

“What are you doing here?” Momo asks, standing up and pulling Ai with him. “You took so long. I figured I should go get you”, Ai simply shrugged. Momo looks shocked. Did he actually believe Ai? That sounded ridiculous until Ai saw Momo count something with his fingers. Did he just? What? He can be childish and idiotic sometimes. It’s no wonder Ai couldn’t think of anything good to say about Momo for his _speech_ later. Why did he want to marry Momo besides the fact that they’re always together? Ai sighs.

“Senpai!” Momo whined, finally catching on that Ai was just teasing him. He it took him a while to actually look at his watch. “Anyways, look at the time. We need to go. It’s Dinner time!”  Ai tried to sound as casual as possible and tries not to walk too fast. He already made a reservation and prepared what needs to be prepared for his plan. All he needs now is convince Momo to eat there. How?

He takes a deep breath. Wow what a cold night. Ai should’ve brought his gloves. Or maybe he’s just really nervous. He exhales and he should really stop stalling and start up his plan. He opens his mouth and- “Senpai, you’re walking too fast” Momo started catching up and walking beside him. He takes Ai’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Ai can’t help but smile. “Anyway, What’s for dinner?”, he asks excitedly.

“Yeah about that… Why don’t we eat somewhere? Like that restaurant you’ve been talking about?” Ai asks. He knows the restaurant alright. Momo’s been talking about trying the food there but they never got the time since it’s a bit far from their apartment.

“The one with the mermaid chef?”, Momo guesses, squeezing his hand. The chef was definitely not a mermaid though. Ai concluded when he went to the restaurant earlier.”Sure, Momo-kun. Let’s try it just this once.” Ai nodded. Momo seems to take the bait. Ai just hopes that it goes this well ‘til the end.

“Aha then it’s time for the Phantom Otter to do his thing once again!” Momo laughed, letting go and running ahead of Ai. He did his trademark jump from one place to another. He’s so excited that Ai didn’t have the heart to tell him that they’re actually paying this time and to keep quiet. Ai shook his head and smiled. He’d rain on his boyfriend’s parade but there’s not much people around anyway.

It’s going to be a long night. He thinks as he chases after Momo.

                                                                                                                   ----o---o---o----           

Dinner was good except…

“Senpai something feels odd .I think...” Momo whispers. Oh no. he probably caught on. Ai shouldn’t have chosen this restaurant. It’s obvious that it’s too far and expensive for their range. Momo would catch on and- and Ai was so deep in thought that he barely heard what Momo said. He snaps out of his thoughts when he sees Momo quickly stand up.

“Wait what? Momo-kun what are you doing??” Ai whispered a bit too loud, grabbing Momo’s wrist and pulling him down and back to his seat. “I said the serving seems more than average and I think we’re being watched, let’s do our thing and leave since we’re done anyway.” Momo explains before standing up again. No no no no. Ai’s supposed to be the one proposing. He should’ve known better than to talk to the chef with the chef’s friends (who’s also customers there) listening. Now they’re staring. And Momo’s too determined to their thing. Ai is not sure what he’s supposed to do. He doesn’t think he’ll be proposing now or here anytime.

Ai decides to grabs Momo’s wrist and pulls him down again. “Sen-“

“Momo-kun, no. Tonight, I’ll be paying”. He could still start his proposal. “Because…” those words, he just can’t go _I’ll be paying because I love you and btw, will you marry me?_ He doesn’t know what to say, Momo’s supposed to be enjoying the food and then he’ll start the conversation but now. He thinks they should just go home. “I wanted to go on a date since it’s been a while and I’ve been feeling a bit down… but it’s quite late already so I figured a dinner date would be fine. I’m sorry” Ai said, looking away.

Well that’s not really a lie since it’s actually a dinner date before his proposal. But hey, Ai can’t find the courage to look at his boyfriends face right now without feeling bad that he couldn’t say it.

He feels Momo hold his hand. “You should’ve told me that you wanted to go on a date then..” Momo spoke softly. What? “I mean we could’ve gone before dinner, staying up late doesn’t sound so bad. How about tomorrow? We could skip work but it’ll be worth it.” Momo suggested with his shitgrinning smile. 

They’re not in high school anymore, they can’t just ‘skip’ work. But Momo is okay with it because he cares about Ai as much as Ai cares about him. Momo never fails to make him happy, a reason why Ai wants to marry him.

“It’s okay… You can wait for me outside, I’ll be paying first.” Ai assured, kissing Momo on his cheek before standing up and making his way to the chef who’s already in the corner. He watched Momo leave before turning to face the chef.

The blond friend of the chef jumps out and talks first. “Aww what happened to the proposal? You-” he asks loudly but the chef covered his mouth. Ai laughed and shook his head. “I… didn’t really have a speech prepared. Sorry about the trouble about the cake”, he bowed his head in embarrassment.

“It’s okay. I can change the words so you can still keep it.. or take it home”, the chef suggested. The chef had his poker face on and Ai hopes it’s because that’s his default expression and not because of his mundane ‘cake idea’. “That would be great”, Ai nodded.

\----o---o---o----

“Dinner was great… let’s have some dessert once we’re back in our apartment. “ Momo winks. Ai blushes at the thought. “Momo-kun!” and Momo laughs. “I meant Ice Cream! We should have ice cream” That’s not a bad idea since he still has extra. The chef was nice enough to give him a discount anyway. And they also have cake once they get home. Ai hummed and nodded.

They quickly spot a place that sells the best ice creams and even though it’s late they decided to have their ice cream there.

As they eat their ice creams, Ai wonders when he’ll and how he’ll propose. He’s a bit down from his failed proposal. “Senpai, we can stay up late tonight, I’m up to whatever you want to do. Reading? Looking up funny videos online? Watching a movie? You name it!” Momo smiles.

Ai wonders if Momo would smile that bright once he proposes. He wonders if Momo is worth it. Is he?

He thinks back on that time when Momo spilled his glass of water all over Ai’s phone. Ai was so angry he accidentally threw his phone across the room... at Momo. He expected Momo be as childish as ever and ran out with his stag beetles. Instead, he enters the room again wearing a helmet and offering his piggy bank to Ai.

He remembers that everytime they get in trouble, Momo would always try his best save Ai out of it (even though it’s his fault in the first place).

Whenever he feels down, Momo does his best to cheer him up and make sure he’s okay. When he does things wrong, Momo assures him it’s alright.

Momo may not always show it but he always reminds Ai that he is important to him.

Ai have been loving him for quite some time. To him, Momo is worth it. There are times when Ai may want to leave but Momo has given him plenty of reasons to stay.

The ice cream place wasn’t an ideal place to propose but it’ll do. With a serious face on, Ai finishes his ice cream and stands up. “Momo-kun, it’s been three years, well not exactly but I stopped counting after three…” Momo looks confused, he’s probably wondering why Ai is doing their _thing_ all of a sudden. “You put me through lots of trouble, you give me stress and make me mad” Ai swears Momo looks a bit pale. Does he think this is now a break up speech? Probably because all of Momo’s fake proposals consists of compliments & I Love You’s. Ai carefully pulls out the small box in his pocket. “S-Still, you manage to make up for it. At the end of the day, you give me a reason to smile. Momo-kun, I love you and I would like to hang out with you for the rest of my life, will you-“

“Yes!” Momo shouts with tears in his eyes. He jumps out of his seat and embraces him before Ai could even kneel down and finish. Ai couldn’t believe this is happening. He holds Momo tighter. “Senpai, I’m so proud of you. I didn’t think you’d do this tonight” what “You even prepared a box for the ring and a very long speech. You’re better at this than I am.” WHAT “Do you think they’ll give us more ice cream?” Momo whispers.

oh mY GOD. It was too good to be true, Ai should’ve known.


End file.
